23 Pieces Of Heart
by Gullie
Summary: 23 seemingly regular Minecraft mobs have been struck by a piece of the dragon's heart, turning them all human at Herobrine's request. Allison Hayes is the hero set out to defeat the enderdragon, according to tradition, but to do so she must find all 23 human mobs and bring them to the end. Little does she know, that the friends she'll make are ones she cannot keep.
1. Prologue

Once every 10 years the enderdragon is reborn, and a new hero spawns. The first hero of Minecraftia was called Steve, and he came to be the original man of the earth- worshipped as a god by all of his descendants that followed in his footsteps. Though, Steve was never a god. He was a mere man, and the only actual gods were Notch and his brother Herobrine who had worked together to create the world that we know today.

The heroes are randomly generated and spawned like any other mob. The only difference is that these people have hearts. Not literally hearts, because every living creature has got one of those, no- these heroes are spawned with a mind of their own, with the power to manipulate their own actions and thoughts. They are the only ones whom deserve to be called 'people'.

They start out in what they believe is a state of amnesia, and will soon be visited in a dream by Notch who will explain their situation briefly, and give them a boost in the right direction. After that they have to fend for themselves, towards their shared destiny to slay the dragon that awaits them all in the very end.

History repeats itself without much change, decade after decade. Eventually it was bound to get a bit square. Herobrine that had always been rather intolerant and hot headed wouldn't accept living through this immense boredom over and over, and discussed change with his elder brother. His request was denied, as Notch believed change would only unsettle the delicate balance they had created. Herobrine was furious, and went against his brothers strict opinion, using his godlike powers to unleash and shatter the heart of the dragon. 23 pieces of it's heart was scattered across the vast world, hidden within the mobs that lived there.

Defeating the enderdragon had never been an easy quest to take on, and this only made things even more difficult. Considered near impossible, by Herobrine himself.

Our time's current hero had just about entered the world when this life changing twist occurred, and thus her destiny would also change drastically before she'd even learnt about her former one.

Allison Hayes; good luck.


	2. Destiny

**Hello! Um, i guess i should say thanks for getting past my prologue. I'll have you know that i'll try to update with an new chapter for this story at least once a week, so look forwards to that! And, if there's any other fandom you'd like me to write about, then feel free to request! I'll be adding a complete list of the fandoms i'd agree to write about on my profile soon, so check that out. **

**Anyway, here's the first chapter, it's fairly short but.. enjoy, and review! 3**

* * *

The sun was once more dipping into the vast ocean as another day blew to it's end. Allison Hayes, the hero, and her pet wolf Noah was sprinting across the damp grass, chased by a seemingly persistent creeper. There was a little wooden house waiting for them on top of a hill, lit up by torches that'd emit a welcoming glow.

Noah reached the front door first, and immediately began barking annoyingly to rush his master that had slipped behind. With a grunt, she picked up the pace and soon joined him, with one last glance over her shoulder at the green monster that was struggling to reach them in time.

Ripping the door open to nudge her companion inside she slammed it shut just in time to hear the faint hissing of their stalker fade. "You wish." She muttered crossly.

_Allison was a teenage girl, looking around the age of 16. She was fairly short, but the fact didn't bother her more than it should. Red hair falls just past her shoulders, often braided or put up in pigtails to keep it out of the way of her piercing blue gaze. Freckles also decorates her cheeks and nose, as a finishing touch to her cute face that serves close to no purpose in a world with no people. _

With a sigh she turned away, letting her backpack slip off her shoulders and onto the grassy floor that she had yet to replace with wood.

"I can't believe my sword broke. I thought for sure this time it'd hold!" She complained silently, rolling her eyes before shaking her head dismissively. She had to stop being such a pouty-face. "You hungry?" Flicking her gaze over to her friend that was resting on her bed she fell to her knees beside her bag, struggling with the zipper before digging out two pieces of porkchop and some coal.

Their recourse-trip hadn't been very rewarding, but at least they'd managed to find some food and fuel for the furnace.

Noah remained with his head on his paws for another while, waiting patiently for his master to get the food cooking before he got up to express his immense excitement for the coming dinner.

"Here you go buddy, wait for it to cool tho'- or else you might burn your tongue," Allie chuckled, tossing one of the, now cooked, porkchops towards the wolf who wouldn't waste a second before sinking his sharp set of teeth into the meat. Allison chewed on her own piece at a slower pace, glaring at the puppy eyes her friend had put on in a desperate attempt for another belly-filler. "Fatty." The girl hummed, giving in to the cuteness by feeding the little remains of her food to her friend.

Noah gulped it down within a split second, and then tackled his master to the ground- showering her with licks that one couldn't possibly enjoy despite the good thought behind it. Still, the girl couldn't help but giggle as she shoved the warm body of the creature off of her, petting his head affectionately whilst drying her face on her shirt.

"Ugh, you seriously need to stop doing that," She said, collecting her own two feet to stand up. "Oh well, it's time for bed. Tomorrow we're heading out to find some seeds. I'd like to build farm soon."

Her listing of the next days duties only reminded her of the endless amount of things she had to add to that, and thus her hand soon found it's way to her head, scratching her scalp, bothered with thoughts. Combing through her hair with her fingers, she plopped down on her bed in the far corner of the house, concern obvious on her face.

She'd been in Minecraftia for about a week now, and still hadn't gotten properly settled. Her house was still made out of scraps, and she had no secure source of food that could settle her fear of starvation. Monsters were a major problem too, and another one that she didn't quite know how to deal with.

She couldn't remember anything from what had been before her awakening in this new, strange world. But she was certain that she had a past, somewhere far away from this. Instinct told her that this wasn't normal. Monsters weren't normal. And trees disobeying the law of gravity weren't normal either!

At least she had Noah, and with that slightly comforting thought replacing her buzzing worries, she managed to fall asleep.

...

_"Allison. You have to wake up." _

"Seriously... I said 'it's time for _bed_' not.. 'it's time for.. a five-minute _nap_'!" The tired girl mumbled groggily, curling up on what she believed was the same bed she'd fallen asleep in. What made her realize something was wrong was the fact that there were no cuddly wolf beside her, and then of course her brain would register the strange voice that had awakened her in Noah's stead.

She'd never heard another voice in Minecraft, ever.

Snapping her eyes open she shoved herself into a sitting position only to be faced with and eerie darkness, her panicked frown hidden within the shadows she were embraced in.

Desperately she wanted to believe that she was still in her house, and that maybe the torches had gone out. But this was obviously someplace else. There was no warm scent left behind from the porkchop dinner, and no second set of breathing that would assure her of her wolf's company.

She was alone, apart from whomever the voice belonged to, and apparently trapped in a box or something equally ridiculous and unbelievable.

"H-Hey what the hell?!" She yelled, flinching away from the loud echoing of her own voice.

_"Allison, this is all a dream- but i need you to listen to me." _The voice said.

It was a man's voice, deep but clear.

A dream? Alright, well at least now she didn't have to worry about having been kidnapped by a creeper king that she was pretty sure didn't exist.

"Who are you!?" She demanded, changing position to sit on her knees. Her voice was steady, and her gaze too despite not knowing where to settle it. There was literally _nothing _to look at.

_"My name is Notch, and i am one of the creators of Minecraftia-" _ He began, though the girl cut him off before he could finish.

"So like, some god-person? Maybe you can tell me why i'm here, because i'd sure _love _to know!"

Maybe it was stupid snapping at a so called god, but according to Allie; he could have it. If he'd created her too she deserved to know for what reason, because there had to be one! Otherwise, why was she all alone? She felt strangely impatient, but doubted she'd have the answers served to her on a silver plate.

The voice seemed to find her sting of annoyance amusing, as it chuckled before speaking again.

_"Let me explain to you your purpose.."_

_..._

Allison had listened carefully as 'Notch' had taken upon himself to explain her purpose, keeping her mouth shut even as he began to speak of things she knew nothing about. Enderdragons, heart pieces, mobs, heroes and destinies.

He seemed to have finished, but there were still so many questions unanswered. New ones, like; what or who was the enderdragon? Where could she find it? How would she defeat it? Where would she find all the carrier mobs?

She barely knew a handful of mobs, how was she supposed to find 23 of them?

Before she had time to decide which question was better to ask first, Notch spoke again.

_"When you wake up, you will find a book in your chest. This book will help you on your quest, so trust what it says and follow the guidelines,"_

He paused.

_"Allison Hayes, good luck."_


	3. We're Leaving

Waking up to lips pressing against your own might be quite a pleasant change to the early sun temporarily stealing away your vision, unless of course you live in a world where you're supposed to be the only actual human being. A girl like Allison probably wouldn't have welcomed the idea in any case, though.

The strange yet recognized sensation of a gentle kiss snapped the girl awake, confusion clouding her thoughts that couldn't quite seem to grasp the situation.

Panicked she did the first thing that came to mind; jerking her head forwards, slamming her forehead into the unknown attacker's, earning a yelp that undoubtedly belonged to a male.

He sat up straight, rubbing his forehead and annoyingly enough covering his face that she probably wouldn't have recognized anyway. She'd never seen another face yet, so.

"Why did you do that..~?" He wailed silently, dropping his hand onto her stomach instead which she of course didn't appreciate- although the act did snap her out of her dazed and one-sided staring contest.

It was a boy that she'd assume was around her age, or younger because he sure as hell didn't look old. His hair was a light shade of grey, and now that she could see his face she could also note that his eyes were grey too, although this shade was much closer to white. He had a pale complexion, and just looked like he was stuck in some sort of limbo between being unnaturally bright or incredibly dull.

He wore a grey t-shirt and dark grey shorts, it seemed- as she couldn't quite see from how he was sitting; on top of her, with one knee on either side of her hips.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, PERVERT!?" She yelled, blushing furiously, to her dismay. Propping herself up on her elbows she frowned, praying that looks could kill. He seemed suspiciously confused by her outburst, and blinked as he looked down on her.

"..What do you mean..? I always wake you up like this." He explained carefully, obviously scared to get another beating.

"What? I-I've never seen you before in my life i-" She began, before realization struck her like a brick dropped from the top of a tree.

Her gaze darted to the boys neck, spotting what she'd feared. He wore a red collar, with a little golden tag that had something written on it.

'Noah'.

Silenced by the shock Allie's eyes widened, this was so wrong. She hadn't even noticed till now that he still had his damn ears and probably a tail too!

..

"Get off me, please- Noah."

After a brief moments silence the boy took a hint and stood up, offering his hand to his 'master' that was still laying on the bed. He was still terribly confused as to what he'd done wrong, and he wore a concerned expression.

Ignoring the offered hand Allie sat up on her own, pushing away the urge to curl up under her blanket and wake up again knowing that her dream had only been bullshit, and that there was no way she was destined to fight some god damn dragon. The reality of her situation was much too obvious to her now. She was terrified.

She'd admit that she had wanted some humane company, but she wasn't sure what she thought about having a boy as her pet. She had to remind herself that this was good though. Now she only had 22 more mobs to find! She had to look at this positively, instead of getting hooked up on the fact that a boy that had been her pet wolf just the other day had kissed her. It had been an innocent kiss. He probably didn't even understand what such an act meant for a human.

Wait- did he even know that he'd changed?

He was the one to break the silence, "..I'm sorry if i did something to.. hurt or upset you- Allie." He muttered, staring down at his black sneakers looking awfully alike his old self having been caught doing something he wasn't supposed to do. He looked ashamed, in a puppy kind of way- if that could describe it.

Allison had never been good at staying mad at Noah before, and she was struggling to accept that he was just as adorable as he'd been before.

God damn this kid.

She sighed, setting her bare feet down onto the grassy floor. "..Noah, aren't you aware of what has happened?" She asked him, feeling rather uncomfortable speaking to her former pet and actually expecting an answer.

Noah's gaze snapped back up to meet Allie's, his previous shame nowhere to be seen. "Hm?"

He didn't seem to understand.

"Oh- yeah! I'm like you now, isn't that great?" He then hummed, shoving his hands into the pockets of his shorts. "I just.. kind of woke up like this."

"Did you? Well.. isn't it strange?" Allie tried, determined to dig deeper into things. Why had Noah of all the wolves out there turned into a human? Maybe he'd been intentionally chosen. Was Notch messing with her or some shit!?

"Not really. It feels natural, i think this is what i'm supposed to be- i mean, why else would i have hands and.. thumbs and stuff all of a sudden?"

He seemed quite cool with the fact that he wasn't a wolf anymore. How was that even possible? why was he not freaking out!?

"Alright.." She wasn't really sure what to do now. Obviously she had to get to finding the other carrier mobs, but she had literally no idea where to start..- oh right! Notch had mentioned a book. It was supposed to be in her chest..

NO WAIT. First things first, she had to settle things with Noah- because otherwise she would never walk safe. That kiss was just bothering her too much.

"..Here's the deal, buddy. You know what you did earlier? When i headbutted you? Yeah you.. k-kissed me and you can't do that ever again, okay?. You can't sit on me either." She puffed, glaring at her friend determinedly.

Noah merely tipped his head to the side, a saddened frown creeping onto his face. He really couldn't understand what he'd done wrong, or why he was being punished like this. "..Okay.." He replied silently, backing up against the wall to get something to lean on. He never disobeyed Allison.

Though.. maybe she didn't like him anymore?

"Good." She said, ignoring the pout he'd put on where he stood, sulking against the wall.

Standing up she passed him, walking over to her chest that she'd fling open the second she reached it.

Sure enough! Inside there was a book that most definitely hadn't been there before. Snatching it, she turned around and went back to her bed so that she could sit. Noah joined her almost immediately, but she didn't mind.

She wasn't cruel or paranoid enough to take away that option for him too.

The book she was holding looked incredibly old, as if it'd been used for god knows how long. The cover was brown and had a bunch of swirls and symbols printed onto it in gold. Apart from being torn and slightly beaten, the book was undoubtedly beautiful.

"S'that?" Noah asked her, his past depression once again gone with the wind.

Was this guy some sort of light switch? Maybe he had mood swings. To be fair, he was- or well, _had _been a doggy character for all his life, so maybe this was just natural.

It sure was something she would have to get used to.

"It's a book." The girl replied stubbornly, hoping that he wouldn't question her stupid answer.

Obviously it was a book.

Opening it she had to flip past a few blank pages before she reached what seemed to be the beginning of the book and hella' lot of unnecessary text about the content. She skipped past that as it didn't interest her and instead located the 'mob' chapter.

This must've been someones old notebook to document things in. Whomever that had been, he'd really made sure to investigate thoroughly. This book was amazingly detailed.

She wore a concerned frown as she read the little descriptions that had been scribbled down underneath each and every sketch of the creatures that apparently roamed the land.

Some mobs couldn't be even found in this dimension. Instead they were hiding in 'The Nether'.

Where the hell was that again?

Frantically she searched for the page that'd hold the information she craved, and soon found the most horrifying picture of a landscape that she'd ever laid eyes on.

It just seemed like some crazy hell, filled with gigantic ghosts and fire monsters.

Did she really have to go there?

Oh well, all in due time. There were still plenty of mobs for her to locate on relatively safe grounds.

Noah was staring at the pages as intently as she was, but she doubted he could read. Maybe he was just trying to seem interested for her sake- after all, he was supposed to be loyal like that, right?

He was leaning on her and the fact was teasing her nerves. She didn't like this closeness, it freaked her out.

Clearing her throat she shut the book again, letting it rest on her lap until she realized she'd forgotten to look up information about that damn enderdragon. Though, maybe she'd avoided that intentionally. She didn't really want to know anything about it, as right now that wasn't important.

"We're going to have to leave this place Noah. We have to find more people like you, so we can't stay in one place." She explained, knowing that the rest of the mobs wouldn't be as easy to find as Noah had been. Maybe they wouldn't even want to come with her. That thought hadn't crossed her mind before.

What the hell was she supposed to do if they didn't want to cooperate!? She'd been lucky enough with Noah, but that was a one-time thing! There was no way the rest would be that easy. After all, she'd have to convince a former _creeper. _Allie and creepers did not go well together- that was a fact.

Her friend sat up straight, scratching his chin. "Hm. Alright!"

Eh, really? He wasn't gonna question her at all?

Well, it did make things easier that he happened to be an air-head, but she'd appreciate some personal opinions, too. Maybe he was just incapable of things like that.

She sighed.

"When are we leaving?" He asked her gently, offering her the sweetest smile that she'd ever seen. Also the first smile that she'd ever seen, that wasn't her own.

She replied after another moment's thought.

"We're leaving right now."


End file.
